


Harry and Draco: A Short Story Series

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!![Warnings and genres are for all chapters!]





	1. Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Last night,  
I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call,  
But my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here,  
With this blank expression.  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child.

Here I was in my lovers arms, at long last. We had graduated the night before from Hogwarts and decided to have a party, just the two of us and some friends. What had started as an innocent game of Truth or Dare soon turned to a naughty game of Strip Poker. After that the rest of it was history.

If I told you once, I told you twice,  
You can see it in my eyes.  
I'm all cried out,  
With nothing to say.  
You're everything I wanted to be.  
If you could only see,  
Your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.  
Come and set me free,  
Forever yours I'll be,  
Baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy

Flashback

“Draco,” I said. “Must we really do this?”

“Yes, Harry,” He answered. “We must.” 

Draco and I walked into the Great Hall and were met with applause from both sides of the room. Draco then kissed me. 

“I told you it would work Harry,” Draco said, proudly.

End Flashback

I need you,  
And you need me.  
This is so plain to see,  
And I will never let you go and,  
I will always love you so.  
I will...  
If you could only see,  
Your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.  
Come and set me free,  
Forever yours I'll be,  
Baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy

 

“Draco, do you think that we would’ve ever got together if the war never happened?” I asked. 

“Of course, Harry,” he said. “A Malfoy always gets what he wants.”

Even though he’s a prat, I still love him I thought. Who wouldn’t love him?

“You know Draco,” I said seductively. “We could still make this relationship work.”

“We both need each other, simple as that, right?”

“Exactly, Draco, exactly.”

Tell me the words to say,  
To make you come back,  
And work me like that.  
And if it matters I'll rather stay home,  
With you I'm never alone.  
Don't want to wait till you're gone,  
Let me be, just don't leave me.

Years later, long after the war, Draco and I were still telling the story of how two Hogwarts rivals came to be lovers.

 

The End.


	2. The Magic of Christmas Lies in Your Heart

  
Author's notes: 'No matter what Draco, never stop believing in the Magic of Christmas.'   


* * *

Everybody says that Christmas has some kind of magical aura about it. Well, I beg to differ. I may be Jewish, but yes, I believe the story of the Lord Jesus Christ. I believe that he died fighting for what he thought was right. Well, we all will fight for what we want, and will die trying if it’s necessary. 

I believed everything that came along with Christmas. Everything spiritual, especially being with your true love on such a joyous holiday. I know it’s true, but why, why, has it not yet happened to me. Maybe it’s because I no longer believe that you will find the one you love with the Christmas magic. 

I don’t want to sound emo or anything, but I still believe the other aspects of Christmas. I know that keeping family close is a good thing. But my father tore that away from me when I was very young. So now, it’s only myself and my mother. Without my father, we are not a whole family like we should be. 

My boyfriend, Harry Potter, died during the Great War. I was really upset when I found out on Christmas day 2006. I wish I could bring him back. I loved him and my mother treated him as a second son. We were a small family, but a happy one. 

I look up towards the stars hoping to see Harry up there. I don’t see him. I start to cry and then I hear a mystical voice. It was saying: 

Draco, love, I am still here, in Heaven. While I may not be there on Earth, I am still with you spiritually. No matter what Draco, never stop believing in the Magic of Christmas. I never did, so why should you? I want you to know that I love you. I died protecting you, Narcissa, Hermione, the Weasley’s and all the others whom I loved. And for that I chose not to remain living, but to watch over you and still protect you. I love you Draco, I’ll visit again soon. I promise. Remember: the magic of Christmas lies in your heart.

With that Harry’s voice disappeared. That was when I believed in the magic of Christmas. I knew that Harry hadn’t wanted to leave, but chose to, only to be able to protect me more. I smile, knowing that he will love me, even in death.


	3. Walking on Broken Glass

  
Author's notes: 'Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Draco.'  


* * *

Harry and Draco had been going out for some time now(more like two months) and were at a fork in the road. They found that they had more differences than similarities. So, when Draco finally returned from Detention, Harry was packing up his stuff and moving out of the Dorm they shared. He had the Muggle radio on and this song could be heard playing:

 

The sun's still shining in the big blue sky  
But it don't mean nothing to me  
Oh let the rain come down  
Let the wind blow through me  
I'm living in an empty room  
With all the windows smashed  
And I've got so little left to lose  
That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass

“Harry, I’m really sorry for what happened the other day. It doesn’t mean you need to move out.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time Draco. You hurt me really badly this time. Besides, I found another roommate.”

And if you're trying to cut me down  
You know that I might bleed  
Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
I know that you'll succeed  
And if you want to hurt me  
There's nothing left to fear  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
You're doing really well my dear

“Who’s your new roommate?” Draco questioned.

“My new roommate is one of your friends. It’s not Crabbe or Goyle by the way.”

“Well then who in the bloodly hell is it?”

“His new roommate is me Draco” Blaise Zabini answered.

“How could you do this Pott-Harry?” 

“I don’t know Dra-“ 

Harry would’ve answered completely, but he was being kissed by Draco in a way that he had never been kissed before. Blaise could tell that a full out snog was in store so he just left the two to snogging. Even though he would’ve loved to watch the show that was sure to follow. But he was a gentleman and let them be.

Meanwhile, through Harry and Draco snogging, a beautiful love song came on. The song was about how they had started.

Maybe it's intuition   
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe…

Harry and Draco were friends, lovers and the only family each other had. Forever and always, never to end.


	4. One in A Million

  
Author's notes: 'You truly are one in a million. You always will be.'  


* * *

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I don’t know how I ended up here with you tonight. I never thought twice about the chemistry between us. Of course I knew you were into me, but never thought it was true.

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

I pinched myself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. I already knew it wasn’t. But, I know that I can’t attach myself to you. 

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

They say that good things happen to those who wait. They say that great things happen without you noticing. I knew my chances of meeting a girl like you were slim, but you beat those odds. I had been looking in the wrong direction for so long, trying to make things work. I then realized that it wasn’t working and said ‘I’m through’ and walked into your arms. 

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

Making me laugh at some of the most absurd things is a trait you have. You always tell me that I’m your light at the end of the tunnel. Whenever I’m mad at you, you calm me down with cool-to-the-touch hands. I can’t believe how lucky I got with you, how happy I am. I am especially happy when you have that mischievous sparkle in your eye.

 

You're one in a million

You truly are one in a million. You always will be.


	5. Rape or Making Love?

  
Author's notes: Draco was summoned to a Death Eater Meeting. While there, he gets caught thinking about the Saviour...What could happen? 

Contains rape and BDSM to an extent.  


* * *

Okay, this is not something I usually write. I had a nightmare where I was raped by a guy I love. I’m sorry in advance it scares the living shit out of you.  
_________________________________________________

Draco and I had just been to a Death Eater meeting. He actually went and I was summoned there later. Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on me and forced me to do something horrible. 

“How could you Harry,” Draco yelled, tears still in his eyes. “Why the hell did you do that to me?”

“I told you twice already,” I fumed. “I didn’t have a bloody fucking choice! It was either I rape you or get killed. Which one did you want me to choose?”

“I would’ve preferred that you die for me!”

“Well too bloody bad! I had NO FUCKING CHOICE!!”

Suddenly, I felt cold air hitting my warm skin. Oh shit I thought this is NOT good. Then I felt my body become constricted by ropes.

“D-draco, w-what are you doing?” I stuttered.

He didn’t answer me. That is NOT good, not at all. Whenever he gets like this, it’s usually before something really bad or painful happens.

“I want you to feel how I felt when you did THAT to me Harry James Potter-Malfoy.”

Oh shit, the middle name was used. He’s royally pissed off at me. Say something stupid idiot I thought.

“Draco, please don’t!” I pleaded. “I know the pain already. Don’t make me suffer it again.”

“Too late,” he said, sliding into my ring.

Flashback begin

Voldemort had called a Death Eater meeting. Draco had gone to said meeting. Sometime during the meeting, he called Draco out on his thoughts of me. Draco didn’t respond and blushed when Voldemort said if he loved me. 

“Well, well young Malfoy,” Voldemort hissed. “Thinking about Potter are we?”

Draco gulped, knowing he was caught. 

“Yes sir,” he replied. “I was thinking about him.”

“Summon him here,” Voldemort commanded. “A lesson obviously needs to be taught.”

When I arrived, I could tell that something was wrong. I simply had to look into Draco’s eyes to know. 

“Imperio,” Voldemort said. “Strip yourself Potter.”

I noticed, through my Imperiused gaze, that Draco was stripped magically and then bound by ropes. What did Voldemort intend to do? I didn’t know at the time. 

I soon found out when Voldemort said to me, “Go ahead Potter, ravage him. Be the savage beast you really are.”

That told me one thing: Voldemort wanted me to rape Draco. My subconscious was telling me to fight, but I soon found I couldn’t. I couldn’t fight the Imperius Curse. Damn that was not good. 

Then Voldemort said the one word to get me started, “Rape.” 

I started off by kissing him, making feel like he was worth something. I nipped the most sensitive part, just below his earlobe. I kept nipping and kissing my way down his body until I reached his dick. After giving it a couple of licks, I plunged two fingers into him and then added a third. 

Once he was prepared enough, I positioned myself at his entrance. After taking a breath, I impaled myself on him. Giving him a minute to adjust at the sudden intrusion, I began to thrust. In and out, slowly getting a rhythm. With this rhythm, I pumped his dick. I pumped him until I felt myself clench like a spring and clenched his dick. Then I came, screaming into the night, shortly followed by Draco.

Voldemort, who had watched the whole thing, Scourgified us and sent us home.

Flashback end

By now, Draco was forcing me to give him a blowjob. I really didn’t want to, but had no choice, since I was tied up. Then, he forced me onto my knees. I knew what was coming next. I felt his length penetrate my ring. He groaned and said something along the lines of “so fucking tight” and “what do think of this”. I really have no idea. 

He started a rhythm and began thrusting roughly into me. I could feel him hitting my prostate with every thrust. It hurt like hell, but I was seeing stars. I began to shutter not long after and know that I’m coming close. Apparently Draco knows too since he grabs my own length and pumps it. Only a few pumps and I came all over his hands. He came after a minute and screamed, “OH GODD HARRY!!!”   
He collapsed on top of my already collapsed form. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. I knew that he was satisfied. 

“I forgive you,” he said. “I love you Harry Potter-Malfoy.”

“Love you too Draco Malfoy-Potter.”  
_________________________________________________

Ok, phew. I thought I’d never get through this story. Apparently, I really didn’t want to relive the nightmare, but…what can I say. A dream is a dream and should remain that way. 

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
